pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Relic
Ancient Relic was a dungeon in PMU 6. It was the dungeon where one would get the item to access the evolution chamber. It is the equivalent of PMU 7's Cliffside Cave, as they both contain an important item for evolving. The HM Cut was needed to access this dungeon, and the dungeon itself was located east of the town. Dungeon Parts Scenery The scenery in this dungeon is not randomized. Since the dungeon is pretty small in terms of floor count, the scenery will be divided by each floor. There is no darkness or weather on any of the floors in this dungeon. There is special flooring in this dungeon. *'B1F-' The first floor of the dungeon. The entire floor has a purple hue to it (even sprites are darkened). The floor is a dark blue or purple color and the walls are light blue with dark cracks similar to the floor color. The floor is tiled and the walls are rocky. There are many smaller rocks/walls in the rooms. The stairs' colors are inverted, giving them a purple hue, and it is located in the bottom-right corner of the map. *'Floor 1-' The floors are now inside a temple-like area, with the walls and flooring being the same as the Steel Chamber and Luminous Chamber (PMU 7). The area has many walls lined up to create corridors the player has to navigate through, with a lockbox to the middle left. The stairs are in the top and bottom right corners of the map. *'Floor 2-' The area is now more open and contains blue, space-textured flooring in small areas. A small corridor is created through the space flooring. *'Floor 3-' Space-textured flooring now takes up a majority of the floor, leaving regular temple tiles to become corridors the player must go through. Warp tiles are now being put into action. *'Steel Chamber-' The final floor, containing all temple/ruin tiles for the walls and the floor. B1 F Scenery.png|B1 F Scenery floor 1.png|Floor 1 Scenery f 2.png|Floor 2 Scenery Screeerwrerwenshot_3.png|Floor 3 Scenery Screenshot_5.png|Steel Chamber Scenery Pokémon The Pokémon in this dungeon remain the same throughout, with the exception of the Bronzong and Registeel on the last floors. Mainly Psychic and Steel Types, with no evolved Pokémon other than the bosses. *Bronzor *Natu *Chingling The bosses of this dungeon are four mini-boss Bronzong, followed by the main boss, Registeel. The Bronzong attack in groups of two before Registeel comes in. Items *Fool's Key *AR Key *Poké *Soothe Bell (Chingling Uncommon Drop) *Light Clay (Bronzong Common Drop) *Iron Ball (Bronzong Uncommon Drop) *Iron Plate (Registeel Uncommon Drop) *Kelpsey Berry (Registeel Rare Drop) *Music Box (Opens up evolution chamber in PMU 6) Dungeon Objective *The main objective is to obtain the Music Box, which is the PMU 6 equivalent of the PMU 7 Engraved Tablet, giving the player access to evolving their Pokémon to progress in the game. **Since the Music Box has a one-time use and is not needed after using it once at the evolution area, players return to the Ancient Relic mostly for low-leveled exp gain as well as the items, since the Iron Plate offered very good defense to the player. Misc. Random? No Boss? Yes Weather? No Set Level? No Trivia *This dungeon was made by Hayarotle. *Ancient Relic was available in early PMU 7, but was taken out due to the amount of lag it caused on the server. *Ancient Relic is a special dungeon in the way it was built- players could go up and down the floors as they saw fit, after getting the first key. Screenshot_325.png|B1F f 1 ancient relic.png|Floor 1 f 2 ancient relic.png|Floor 2 Screenshot_3.png|Floor 3 Screenshot_4.png|Steel Chamber Category:PMU 6 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 6